


A Man Inside My Mouth

by milkandhoney



Series: Drarryland Prompts 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Dental Hygiene, M/M, Magical Creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/pseuds/milkandhoney
Summary: It wasn't until Malfoy arrived, hair rumpled, mouth sleep soft, as if he'd risen from a sensuous dream to slip on his tighter-than-regulation-sanctioned uniform and appear before Harry, that he realized he might have a problem.





	A Man Inside My Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my first Drarryland Prompt: A new next door neighbour or roommate keeps singing very badly at all hours of the night. Must include the word “earsplitting” - Min: 450 Max: 1150 words. Category: Charms (Fluff). Thank you meganeileen for the beta.

 

 

"We've tried it your way." Harry gave the rope another sharp tug. "Now we're going to try it mine."

 "I assume you mean the muggle way," scoffed Malfoy, one eyebrow raised. Sidestepping the overturned chair in the middle of the room, he ignored the furious woman flailing against her constraints, as if she too were another piece of furniture face down on the carpet. "We're not so desperate as all that."

 "Yes we-- hand me that roll of tape."

 When Malfoy refused, Harry rolled his eyes, summoning it himself.

 "Yes we are," Harry continued. "We've already tried as high-level a _Mumblewumble_ as allowed without risking spell damage, and your Bubble-head Charm broke as soon as she opened her mouth." Crouching on his knees, he tore a large strip of the silver adhesive. Considered the enraged expression of their Siren captive and tore another. "It's lucky for us the _Silencio_ has held this long."

 "Luck has nothing to do with it. Unlike you, _my_ magic requires skill."

 "And not a modicum of modesty. Because then we'd both be in trouble."

 The corner of Malfoy's mouth twitched, the ghost of a smile. "So you can conjure up three syllable words, but can't manage a decent silencing charm?"

 "Couldn't make them stick, even back at school. Kind of hard to concentrate when you're..." Harry made an aborted gesture with his hand. Cleared his throat. "I mean, magic doesn't solve _everything_."

 "Spoken just like a Squib." Malfoy walked the length of the room, his Chimera-lined boots erasing each footprint as he went. "You said the others are on their way?"

 Harry nodded. The rest of the Aurors would arrive any minute. Somehow, it'd only made sense to summon Malfoy first. As his partner, Harry'd thought nothing of swiping two fingers over his uniform badge, all the while dodging hits as the sweet, friendly, tone-deaf woman who'd moved in next door, now lunged at him, shattered glass crunching beneath their feet.

 Draco Malfoy was quick and resourceful. He had extensive knowledge of magical social circles and actually _enjoyed_ filling out paperwork. And while he'd never be as calm as Harry during a crisis, in the year and a half since they'd first been assigned to each other, he'd become someone Harry could rely on.

 So it wasn't until Malfoy arrived, hair rumpled, mouth sleep soft, as if he'd risen from a sensuous dream to slip on his tighter-than-regulation-sanctioned uniform and appear before Harry, that he realized he might have a problem. That really, he should have called anyone _but_ Malfoy to his home in the middle of the night. Especially when he looked like _that_.

 "It's the B Team," Harry said gruffly, wetting his lips. "The ones on the Russia case. We just have to hold things down while they make the jump."

 "Good." Malfoy's eyes lingered on Harry's face, his mouth, a moment too long, then skittered away. "It's two a.m. and I'd much rather be in bed than subduing your murderous neighbor. Forgive me for trying to speed things along."

 What a strange choice of words. He'd already forgiven Malfoy of much worse. The thought of it made his chest grow tight. "Am I keeping you?" Harry rose to his feet. Congratulated himself on sounding casual when impulse made him add, "Hot date?"

 It was the wrong thing to say. The exposed length of Malfoy's neck flushed a hot pink, his gaze hardening into something past warning, but not yet sanguinary. "If I had a warm body in my bed, Potter," he said, coolly. "Do you think I'd drop everything as soon as you curled your finger?"

 Harry held his stare. "Is that all I'd have to do?"

 From the floor rose a high-pitched, earsplitting wail. Harry stumbled, had barely enough time to clap his hands over his ears before it rose in volume, blurring his vision around the edges.

 The Siren had gnawed through the tape, her blunt square teeth now sharp as daggers, the _Silencio_ rendered useless as she shrieked with rage.

 A sharp pain traveled up the back of Harry's leg, and he whirled to find Malfoy much closer than before, hands over his ears, eyes wide with panic. His lips were moving frantically, but Harry couldn't make out the words.

 "What?!" He shouted, useless. If Malfoy kicked him again, he'd deserve it, but Harry could barely think over all the noise. Brows furrowed, he concentrated on Malfoy's pink lips as they formed shapes, the smooth length of his tongue.

 Malfoy had very white teeth. Harry imagines he used all sorts of whitening and freshening charms morning to evening to keep them so pristine. If he were to kiss him now, to slide his own tongue alongside Malfoy's, into the wet heat of his waiting mouth, Harry thinks the experience would be pleasant. He'd be able to swallow Malfoy's moans as they tasted each other, feel his body tremble in all the places where their bodies aligned. He'd brush his fingers along the line of Malfoy's throat, tight as a bow. Drift over his Adam's apple just so to feel his pulse jump as Harry's fingers threaded into the soft hair at the nape of Malfoy's neck, angling him to deepen the kiss, to sink into--

  _Potter, I--!_

 Harry's head shot up, blinking wildly as color and sound came back into focus. Malfoy looked shocked, his entire face red, hands still pressed to his ears. At some point Harry had fallen to his knees.

 Lips no longer moving, Malfoy spoke again, and Harry could hear his voice, clipped snatches, as if it were coming from inside him.

  _Aurors outside. Coordinated strike. Maximum strength Langlock on signal._

 Harry pushed himself to his feet, nodding to let Malfoy know he understood. Wandless magic always zapped his energy at the best of times, and the Siren's song, as well as Malfoy's probing, had reduced his limbs to gelatin. But there was no choice.

 Twenty minutes later, after the Siren was taken away for questioning, after the muggles in the area were _Obliviated_ , the wards refreshed and his window glass repaired, Harry squinted up at the orange glow of street lamps overhead. The heels of Malfoy's shoes announced his presence as he drew up to Harry's side.

 "It's okay. It was an emergency, and I know you would have asked for permission if you could--"

 "White strips, Potter."

 Harry whirled around, confused. "Sorry?"

 "My teeth," Malfoy smirked and exposed the objects in question. "I use whitening strips. I even have a muggle dentist I see twice a year, thanks to Granger." He moved to stand in front of Harry, colorless eyes impish under pale lashes. "But if you're curious about the rest.."

 "I thought you weren't so desperate as all that." Harry shivered as Malfoy's warm breath fanned across his lips.

 "Well." Malfoy shrugged. Closed the distance between them. "Magic doesn't solve _everything_."


End file.
